Ambiguo(us)
by kvinnalmaz
Summary: Hanya sepenggal keambiguan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. [ChanBaek] M for save :v


Hanya sepenggal kisah antara Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan... keambiguan, mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ambiguo(us) © Kvinnalmaz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antara Chanyeol dan Kamar Mandi**

 _(Karena Baekhyun begitu menggoda!)_

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan tergesa, tujuan utamanya -tentu saja- kamar mandi. Dengan tubuh berkeringat dingin, sekonyong-konyong menutup pintu sewarna eboni keras. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terus memaksa keluar.

Uh, salahkan Baekhyun! Salahkan bocah manis tujuh belasan karena telah membuatnya seperti ini. Membuat tubuh kekar atletisnya panas dingin dengan keringat sebiji jagung terus mengaliri pori-pori tubuhnya. Alasannya hanya satu, Baekhyun begitu menggoda.

Buru-buru dia melepas baju. Tangan kirinya menarik resleting celana turun dan meraih sebuah benda panjang dengan tangan kanan yang sedikit bergetar. Tubuhnya kembali bergedik kala mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya mendadak ingin meluapkan segala hasrat terpendam yang tiba-tiba memuncak. Ah, ya. Semuanya tentang Baekhyun.

Tangan kirinya memutar kran hingga kucuran air shower membasahi seluruh kulitnya yang lengket berbau asem. Hitung-hitung mampu meredam bunyi-bunyian aneh yang mungkin saja terdengar.

Dengan gerakan pelan, ia mengelus benda berukuran cukup panjang dan telah basah itu pelan. Memijatnya telaten dengan gerakan teratur, dari bawah ke atas. Terus memijat dan menggigit bibir, takut-takut Baekhyun menagkap basah 'kegiatan'nya di kamar mandi. Kelopaknya memejam erat, menekan bagian puncak 'kepala' berbentuk melengkung sembari menunggu sesuatu keluar dari sana. Namun alisnya menukik tajam saat sesuatu yang ditunggu malah tak kunjung datang.

 _'Oh, kenapa di saat-saat genting seperti ini, cairan sialan itu tak mau keluar? Ah, fvck!'_ Begitulah makinya, kira-kira.

Dengan hati dongkol dan perasaan kalut, diremasnya benda itu cukup kuat, namun masih tetap di bawah batas maksimum yang mampu dilakukannya. Maaf saja, ia masih ingin berjalan dengan tegap nantinya.

"Ssh... Baek-shit!"

Satu desahan tak diinginkan lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya. Kenapa harus nama Baekhyun yang keluar? Jawabannya masih sama, karena Baekhyun begitu menggoda.

Dapat ia ingat wajah manis dengan wajah bersemu dan bibir merekah memperlihatkan seringaian nakal menggetarkan jiwanya. Jangan lupakan manik obsidian indah yang mengerling liar minta dijamah dan jemari lentik dengan jari tengah terangkat mengajak 'bermain'. Sungguh, hanya dengan membayangkan seorang Byun Baekhyun, mampu membuat benda digenggamannya makin mengeras. Yah, hanya pria manis nan sexy dengan nipple tercetak jelas di baju yang basah beberapa lalu itu, selalu mampu membuat sesuatu diantara tubuhnya berdiri dan berakhir menyedihkan di kamar mandi. Selalu.

Seperti cenayang, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari celah sempit benda berukuran belasan senti itu. Oh, sebentar lagi, cairan sialan itu akan segera keluar dan masalahnya akan segera tuntas.

"Mmh... Baekhyun, sialan-nnh,"

Masih merapalkan mantra, tangannya meremas, memijit, mengelus dan ditambah sedikit kocokan keras.

Ah, ah. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan sampai dipuncaknya.

"Keluarlah, sialan-aah!"

 **Spurlt.**

 **Spurlt.**

Helaan napas lega keluar bersamaan dengan cairan kental sewarna susu dan berbau khas menyembur nakal mengotori jemari, telapak kanan dan sedikit bercak putih menghiasi perut dan dada bidangnya. Tangan kirinya yang masih bersih menyeka bulir-bulir air bercampur keringat di wajahnya, sekilas nampak mesum.

Ah.. akhirnya masalahnya selesai. Walaupun harus ada sedikit kekuatan ekstra untuk mengeluarkan **sabun cair** dari wadahnya, namun akhirnya ia bisa membersihkan diri dari kemungkinan adanya bulu nyasar ulat-ulat sialan yang dilemparkan Baekhyun padanya, sore ini.

' _Aah... Byunbaek... sebegitu kere-kah dirimu sampai-sampai botol nyaris kosong saja masih dipajang di kamar mandi? Menyedihkan!"_

Hanya monolog semata, karena ia tak ingin kakinya patah terkena tendangan maut seorang Byun Baekhyun. Biarpun pendek, sahabatnya itu sebenarnya atlet bela diri, omong-omong.

Lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergedik ngeri dengan bulu roman meremang, takut benar-benar ada seekor -atau mungkin lebih- ulat yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, seperti yang dibayangkan. Semua salah Byun Baekhyun! Semua karena Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda. Saking menggodanya sampai-sampai ia ingin menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu di kolam kotor berlumpur penuh cacing tanah dan menyumpal mulut besar itu dengan kawanan siput liar. Huh! Biar tahu rasa!

Si pendek sialan itu memang tak tahu terima kasih! Apa susahnya menghargai jasa luhur Chanyeol yang rela datang diantara tugas dan deadline yang menumpuk hanya untuk membantunya membersihkan pekarangan rumah? Boro-boro berterima kasih, yang ada Chanyeol malah mendapat serangan membabi-buta saat dirinya tengah berjongkok dan Baekhyun dengan santainya memasukkan sekawanan ulat bulu ke dalam celananya.

Demi apapun, Chanyeol bahkan masih mengingat jelas bagaimana sensasi mengerikan ulat-ulat itu saat menyentuh permukaan pantatnya dan-sudah cukup! Chanyeol tak mau mengingat hal itu lagi! Dirinya lelah. Lelah berteriak dan berlari histeris mirip penghuni RSJ sebelah! Dirinya lelah memendam berton-ton kebencian dalam hatinya setelah insiden 'gerilya ulat bulu' sore ini. Dirinya lelah memuntahkan makan siang special buatan ibunya yang seharusnya tengah diproses dalam lambung saat ulat-ulat itu bergerak-gerak nakal di antara boxer dan kulit sensitifnya. Dan jangan biarkan Chanyeol mengingat lebih jauh sebelum ia kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Chanyeol lelah, sungguh!

Sudah, sudah. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan Baekhyun, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Dengan napas terengah -setelah nyaris menguras isi perutnya, lagi- kedua telapaknya beradu, membuat banyak gelembung sabun dan segera mengusapnya di seluruh tubuh. Walaupun tak merata dan berada jauh di bawah batas minimum standar pemakaian sabunnya, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit tenang setelah memastikan tak ada ancaman yang berarti dari serangan gerilya Baekhyun dan pasukan ulat bulu andalannya.

Ingatkan dirinya untuk kembali mandi, tentunya dengan standar sabun yang telah ditetapkan, setelah sampai rumahnya. Ah, ingatkan juga untuk mandi pasir tujuh rupa kalau-kalau kebersihan dan kualitas sabun Baekhyun kurang meyakinkan.

Terima kasih, Byun Baekhyun. Terima kasih telah berhasil membuatku begitu menderita seperti ini. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, karena akan ada saat dimana kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan! Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

 **\- F i n -**

 **Signature,**

 **Kvinnalmaz**


End file.
